The Apple Tree
by Octochi
Summary: HinaShikaNaruTen friendship fantasy fic. Hinata is the lonely goddess of color. Can an old apple tree fix that? Summary is pretty bad, story is better. Rated for few cuss words.


**Author's Note- So this story is obviously AU with sprinkles of OOC-ness. All characters belong to Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto.**

Once upon a time, when the earth was small and new, there was a small goddess named Hinata. She had long, blue-ish purple hair, pale lavender eyes, and a fragile structure. Hinata also had the power of color. She created the fields, the water, and the sky and she enjoyed creating petite figures she called humans. But, Hinata was very, very lonely. She couldn't touch her art (they felt like nothing), she longed for sound (it was silent), and her world was motionless (she was the only one who could move as she did create this land).

One day, after tiring hours of creation, Hinata sat under an apple tree and thought, thought, and thought. Though, something stopped her train of thought. _Shift, shift, shift._ What was that strange noise? Hinata looked up. On the dry, dirt road she created years ago was a man with a squinted look. The man had his brown-ish black hair in a ponytail, dark, tired eyes, and a slouching structure. Hinata was shocked but elated! She pulled herself from her achy position under the apple tree and speed-walked towards the man.

The man widened his eyes at the sight of another person that was following him. He was surprised again when the girl put hands and ink flow out of her fingertips. In greasy black lines, the girl had written, "My name is Hinata. What is yours, sir?" The man slowly walked around until he saw a beige figure that looked similar to the two people. He gave the figure a small pat on the shoulder and the girl jaw-dropped when the figure began to move. Her creation stomped on the dirt road. When the dust disappeared, the god had made the figure make the words," My name is Shikamaru. As you can see, I can make things move. And you can create color, right?" Hinata slowly nodded her head, still shocked.

Hinata and Shikamaru stood in silence until Hinata fell out of her trance. She yanked Shikamaru by the collar to a small river. Hinata stood in front of him, shaking her arms in a wavy pattern. Shikamaru did not understand at first as he had never seen water before. He crept up to the blue substance, trying to hold it in his hands. The duo leaped a foot up when the water began to move. The once still river was now flowing for the first time since its birth.

Both excited, they ran from object to object to see its abilities. Soon, after weeks of progress,they had learned more about each was a clean-freak which explained why he didn't draw on the dirt when they first met but was also lazy. Hinata was very, and I mean _very_, shy and was easily scared by anything. They were now slouching under the apple tree where they first met and feeling bored and empty. While Hinata- no _their_ world was now much more exciting than before, they felt as though something was missing. The world was so…quiet! Everything was happening but nothing was happening! The two friends closed their eyes, trying to take a nap when a holler filled their ears. Wait, a holler?

"Oi!", yelled a voice, "You have any food?" Shikamaru and Hinata turned to see a blonde boy on the dirt road where Hinata met Shikamaru. The boy…was making noise? The two shook their heads as though this was a dream.

The blonde ran up to them but stopped, frowning. "Hey, do you guys talk?" Shikamaru patted a doll that Hinata made for him and it drew on the dirt, "I am Shikamaru and the girl is Hinata. I can make things move and she can make colors appear. How are you making noise?"

The boy studied the writing for a while and finally replied with, "Well that's a bit rude! It's not noise; it's talking! After all, I _am_ the god of sound!", he grinned from ear to ear," See, watch this!" The boy poked three fingers at Hinata's forehead_1_. "O-ouch!" came a soft but stuttering voice,"That wa-", Hinata abruptly stopped and held onto her throat. Shikamaru continually looked back and forth from Hinata to Naruto. So this was what the boy was capable of. Shikamaru dazed out again, thinking about the boy and his powers while not realizing the boy was now pointing three fingers at him. "Hey!" Shikamaru stifled his now deep and bored sounding voice.

The blonde was trying to calm Shikamaru down from the excitement of sound. Neither noticed Hinata beckoning one of her figures she called seagulls over. "Relax, relax! It's not that big of a- hey what's that?" The boy pointed at the bird that was now clinging to Hinata's thumb. "I-if y-y-you don't m-mind, c-could y-you m-make t-this t-t-t-talk?" Hinata stuttered, still adjusting to her new voice.

"Yeah! Just…uh, where's its forehead?" (**A/N**:** it's stupid but I've also been wondering this…guess I'll never know**) The blonde poked several parts of the seagull's head. "Ugh! Sorry, Hinata, it's just th-" "SQUAWK!" The trio immediately turned their heads to the bird in alarm. The odd noise echoed across the valley and land. The seagull twitched its head and glided off, leaving the three stunned.

The boy finally broke the silence by saying "Hey, I forgot to tell you, my name's Naruto."

Over the next few weeks, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata tested Naruto's powers on Hinata's creations. Sometimes it did work, like the water splashing, but other times, it didn't, like what Hinata called a house. And yet, after a very long period of noise and excitement, the trio found themselves under the same apple tree where they had met each other. They all felt the same feeling of emptiness in their hearts. Everything they created was colorful and could possibly move and/or make a sound. But, everything either felt hot or cold or hard. Nothing more. The bunnies were very adorable and petite but they wanted to _feel_ the white fragile beings. They wanted to feel the water, the doll, and the humans. It was impossible, they knew, but it still haunted their minds. It was terrible to have such an awful wish in their heads but dealt with it as they drifted off to sleep.

An apple was thrown at Naruto's cheek. "What the…!" Naruto exclaimed. He grabbed the thrown apple and held it threateningly at Shikamaru. Hinata was too kind to be mean to anyone so there was only one culprit…Shikamaru lazily opened his eyes and yawned. "What?" Shikamaru questioned Naruto who was absolutely confused. "B-but...the apple..wha…you…hit…" Naruto was now sputtering out nonsense.

Another apple fell, on Hinata's head this time. "W-w-w-w-what?" she stammered. Now, the three of them knew that they haven't used the power of wind in the last few days. So what was going on?

Something tapped on Naruto. He turned to see a chestnut brown-haired girl. She had chocolate brown eyes, her hair in buns, a masculine body, and a determined look on her face. The girl was smirking at her devious tricks (**A/N: Ok maybe not THAT devious, but remember this is a different time period**). Naruto, on the other hand, was very annoyed and unamused. HE was supposed to be the king of pranks. No way he could've fell down from his position to a girl.

"Okay, lady, what's the big deal?" he screamed in the newcomer's face. "Think you can go waltzing around hitting people with apples? Like hell!" He gasped onto the red apple, prepared to slam it back in her face as pay back (**A/N: Geez, Naruto, learn to treat women politely!**) until he felt something weird. Hold up, FELT?! Naruto relaxed his arm and held the apple to his face. What was this feeling? It felt cold and…and…something else…

He turned back to the girl and lightly tapped her forehead. "What have you done?" he softly questioned. "I-I-I can make things feel," the girl answered, adjusting to her new voice. "Here, watch."

She nabbed a different apple and the other three people surrounded her in curiosity. The girl swirled her hand around the shiny apple three times and handed it to Hinata. The lavender-eyed girl widened her eyes in amazement, toying the apple between her palms. "It's…it's-""It's called smooth, ya know," the girl interjected.


End file.
